Arm Wrestler
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Zombie |trait = None |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when a plant enters this lane. |flavor text = Lots of carbs, lots of protein, and five brain shakes a day.}} Arm Wrestler is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time a plant is played on, transformed on, or moved onto its lane. In the final mission of Rustbolt's Revenge!, Rustbolt starts with two Arm Wrestlers on the third and fourth lanes. Origins It is based on an arm wrestler, a person who participates in arm wrestling, a sport involving two players where each player places one arm, either the right or left, on a surface, with their elbows bent and touching the surface, and grips each other's hand. The goal is to pin the other's arm onto the surface, with the winner's arm over the loser's arm. Its description appears to be an explanation of how it got its muscles. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when a plant enters this lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Lots of carbs, lots of protein, and five brain shakes a day. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 }} * /+2 when a Plant enters this lane.|This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant enters this lane.}} Strategies With This is a very strong zombie early on. If the player gets the chance to play it, play it immediately. There are very few methods the plant hero will be able to effectively remove it on turn 1, which can give the upper hand in the early game. Giving him health boosts will make it extremely dangerous and difficult to destroy without the use of tricks. Consider pairing it up with Sumo Wrestler or Terrify, which can move weak plants to its lane so it can activate its ability, or move dangerous plants out of its way so it can survive for longer. can also be played on this zombie's lane, which not only moves any plants played to its lane, but also lowers their strength, possibly preventing them from destroying Arm Wrestler. Because it is a sports zombie, Team Mascot will be able to boost it each turn in which both are alive, while Zombie Coach can shield this zombie from any damage for one turn. Later on, however, it is usually very weak when played, as the opposing hero can play stronger plants that can outdamage Arm Wrestler. So the earlier you play it, the more effective it becomes in combat. Against Be careful when the zombie hero pulls this out on turn 1, as they can follow with Sumo Wrestler, which can ruin some strategies with plants like or . One solution is to play superpowers. Sunburn, Power Pummel, Mush-Boom does just enough damage to destroy it, Tater Toss makes a Hothead that can get rid of Arm Wrestler, and finally, Transmogrify and Rose's can neutralize it regardless of its stats, although Transmogrify has the risk of transforming it into something stronger. If you don't want to play superpowers, you can play cheap damaging tricks such as Berry Blast or the cheapest one, Banana Bomb. Another way to deal with it is to use a plant that can do 3 damage or more in one turn. , , Pair of Pears, and Haunted Pumpking are such examples. If Arm Wrestler is moved to a lane that already has plants, it will not receive a boost. Whipvine and can easily handle Arm Wrestler, provided it hasn't gained too much health. can do the same too, but it requires a plant that can take it out with Sweet Potato unless it is boosted. Bouncing it can simply force Arm Wrestler back into your opponent's hand, removing all of its stat changes. However, it is recommended to Bounce it only if it becomes too dangerous, as Arm Wrestler is naturally cheap and can be easily replayed. Gallery Trivia *Some of its character design, especially its voice and black baseball cap, are a reference to the Sylvester Stallone film Over The Top, which centered around arm wrestling. *It does not activate its ability when Wild Berry moves to its lane. *When it is destroyed, it appears to punch its own head off. *Its muscular arm is similar to Weightlifter Zombie's. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Sports cards